This invention relates to the field of firearms, and to handguns in particular. The invention provides a clip which can be used to carry the gun, and which is removable and repositionable so as to allow the clip to be used on a plurality of different guns.
There are many circumstances in which there is a legitimate need to carry a concealed weapon. For example, plain-clothes law enforcement officers need to carry firearms in an inconspicuous manner. Also, off-duty officers may need the same capability. But the same person who needs to conceal the weapon at certain times may also want to keep the weapon in a holster at other times, when concealment is not required.
It has been known to attach a clip to a handgun, so as to allow the handgun to be carried near the user""s waist, with the clip engaging the user""s belt. One example of such a clip is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,468.
Another product, sold under the trademark CLIPDRAW, and available from Skyline Toolworks LLC, of Malvern, Pa., provides a belt clip for carrying a handgun. The one-piece clip is screwed directly onto the handgun when it is desired to clip the gun to a belt, or removed therefrom when it is desired to carry the handgun in a holster.
A major problem with the CLIPDRAW product described above is its inflexibility. To use the product, one must use existing screw holes or drill and tap new screw holes into the handgun. Once attached, the CLIPDRAW product cannot be repositioned without drilling and tapping new holes. Thus, it is inconvenient to move the clip to a different position, or to a different handgun. Moreover, the structure of the prior art clip is such that it will fit only one size or type of handgun. As a result, the product must be provided in different sizes, to fit different handguns. In general, the prior art products intended for a specific handgun will not fit other guns.
The present invention provides a product and method making it feasible to use a single clip with a multiplicity of handguns, and also making it practical to change the position of the clip on a given handgun.
The clip of the present invention includes a flat mounting plate, and a clip portion that is attachable to the mounting plate. The mounting plate is removably attached to a surface of the handgun, the preferred means of attachment being a double-sided adhesive tape. The clip portion includes a pair of holes, and the mounting plate includes at least two holes, arranged in a series, and sized to match the holes of the clip portion. The position of the clip portion, relative to the mounting plate, can be chosen by aligning selected holes of the mounting plate with the holes of the clip portion. The clip portion and mounting plate are then screwed together.
In use, the mounting plate can be adhered to virtually any flat surface of any handgun, and the clip portion can be easily screwed onto the mounting plate. If necessary, one can reposition the clip, on the same handgun, by removing the mounting plate and adhering it at a different location. Alternatively, the mounting plate can be adhered to an entirely different handgun. Thus, the clip of the present invention can be used with a plurality of different types and sizes of handgun.
With the clip installed on the handgun, the handgun can be conveniently stored in a non-holstered manner, such as by suspending the clip from a belt or equivalent. When it is desired to store the gun in the holster, the clip portion can be conveniently removed, and the gun can be holstered with the mounting plate still attached, because the mounting plate is thin and does not interfere with the holster.
The present invention therefore has the primary object of providing a clip for attachment to a handgun.
The invention has the further object of providing a clip as described above, wherein the clip enables the handgun to be carried on a belt, or by some other non-holstered means.
The invention has the further object of enabling a user of a handgun to carry the handgun either on a belt or in a holster, and to switch between these two modes of storage with minimal effort.
The invention has the further object of providing a clip which can be used with many different sizes and styles of handguns.
The invention has the further object of providing a clip, as described above, wherein the clip is adjustable, so that the handgun can be carried either higher or lower on a belt, or other holding means.
The invention also includes a method of storing a handgun, wherein the handgun can be stored in either a concealed or open manner, and in which the degree of concealment can be varied.
The reader skilled in the art will recognize other objects and advantages of the present invention, from a reading of the following brief description of the drawings, the detailed description of the invention, and the appended claims.